And the Wonderful Christmastime!
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: For the third year in a row, the Librarians are coming together to spread some Christmas cheer! Now with a major apocalypse behind them, The Librarians and their Guardian are eager to relish in warmth, love, family and Christmas cheer! Get ready for a third year of cliche Christmas cheer...twice before Friday.
1. Happy Xmas(War is Over)

**A/N: Hello everyone! I didn't know if it would happen, but I'm back with a third year of Christmas ficlets! Just as always, there will be 25 ficlets for 25 days, each titled with a new Christmas carol! I'm excited to celebrate the Christmas season with these now that I'm slowly coming out of my funk. But as a result of such, things will probably be a bit more subdued than usual. I hope you enjoy though, cause it's gonna be great! Just a note THIS IS THE THIRD WORK IN AN ANNUAL SERIES. You don't necessarily need to read the other 2 to follow or enjoy this, but there will be references to the past years' stories as well as original characters and relationship developments that all came about in the previous year's stories. With all that said, Merry Christmas, and enjoy!**

 **As for this coming story, this carol has always made me feel incredibly peaceful, and it felt super appropriate for Eve and Flynn after what they went through in season 3. I tried to capture the feel of this song, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **December 1st: Happy Xmas(War is Over)**

"So this is Christmas, and what have you done?  
Another year over, a new one just begun."

* * *

Eve couldn't say why she woke up in the middle of the night that day. She didn't have to go to the bathroom; she didn't feel sick; the apartment was perfectly quiet. Flynn was sound asleep next to her; there was no desk-lamp filling the room with light- as it often did, waking her to find Flynn huddled over a notebook researching a new theory that had come to him in his dreams. No, everything about the room was absolutely normal. The only difference she could note was that it was a bit colder than it had been when she'd gone to sleep.

Stepping slowly out of the bed-being careful not to wake Flynn- she wrapped her robe-which she kept hanging on the bedpost- around her and walked towards the living room. As she went she made sure to stay alert, peeking around every corner and ready to jump into a defensive stance.

She wondered if maybe the sudden awakening had something to do with some kind of "Guardian's intuition"; maybe some threat was there and the magic of the Library had caused her to wake-up to be ready to fight it before it was too late. But she looked around into every room, and nothing was out of the ordinary. No demon was perched on top of the fridge, no Serpent Brotherhood soldier hung onto the ceiling (and yes she checked).

No, she supposed she could just account the waking for a random wave of brain activity-or whatever Flynn would call it. She looked at the clock: 4 AM. Now that she was already up, it was too late to go back to sleep and not feel terrible when she woke up, and besides, she didn't really feel tired. She went into the kitchen and brewed some coffee. As she waited for the water to boil, she pulled her robe tighter around her.

 _It really was cold in here._

Minutes later she poured her coffee into the World's Best Guardian mug Jones had given her. It was two years old now and a little chipped on the top, not to mention how the paint was fading. But she still refused to ever part with it.

She sipped it and breathed in gently as the steam came into contact with her nose. Just then, she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned sharply, immediately thinking that there was an intruder, and that she'd let her guard down too soon, but she only found Flynn, looking disheveled and rubbing his eyes as he walked towards her.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Go back to bed! It's too early for you to be awake."

"I should say the same of you!" he exclaimed.

Eve cocked her head to the side with a look of _touche_ about her. They smirked at each-other as Flynn got closer and he placed a quick kiss on her lips before turning to the cabinet to grab a mug for himself.

"We're gonna need a lot of this," he said, as Eve walked into their living room. "Cassandra's gonna be at the Library in 2 hours hanging garland."

Eve groaned, as she realized what day today was.

"December 1st." she grumbled.

"Merry Christmas!" Flynn teased, pressing his chin on her shoulder.

She laughed and shoved him off before her attention turned to the window. Her jaw dropped slightly in awe, and she now knew why the house had been so cold.

"Look Flynn!" she exclaimed, walking away from him to balance on the window ledge.

Flynn's eyes widened as he followed her. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes wide as she looked out the window. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Outside, in the dark of night, the gentlest snow was falling. It glowed slightly, illuminated by the streetlights, and, still untouched by the rush of morning, the ground was dusted in a neat blanket of white.

Eve didn't know what it was about watching snow fall in the dark that was so peaceful, but it was definitely something special. She became acutely aware then of the feel of Flynn behind her, close and warm. Her mind drifted to think about events of the past, and her smile turned briefly to a frown.

It was December 1st, Christmas again. So much had happened in the year in between. She'd nearly lost him…twice…threatened once by a breakup and once by the unthinkable. And now here they were, fine, ready to celebrate Christmas again. Somehow, against all the odds, they'd made it here.

She pulled his arm tighter around her, and squeezed his hand with an unwillingness to ever let go. He bent down and kissed her shoulder, sending a chill through her that was completely unrelated to the temperature outside. Her eyes closed and she breathed him in, imagining how she'd kiss him under the mistletoe in the Library, or sit next to him by the fire as they sipped hot chocolate.

"Merry Christmas Flynn," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas Eve," he replied.

 _War is over, if you want it. War is over now._

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow! 12 days until season 4!**


	2. This Christmas

**A/N: Hello again! I couldn't figure out what to do for this story, and then I figured since Evlynn got a private season introduction at home, Jassandra deserved one too! But because its Jassandra of course it's gotta get super super fluffy. As I said before I'm handling Jassandra as a casual shipper this year, but I hope you're able to soak up the goodness no matter what! Enjoy! This has been one of my favorite carols this season for some reason.  
**

 **December 2nd: This Christmas**

"Presents and cards are here  
My world is filled with cheer and you: This Christmas"

* * *

Cassandra was sitting cross-legged on the couch. She was eating a bowl of Christmas lucky charms and wearing button-down pajamas covered in reindeer and Santas. Christmas carols blasted through the apartment. December had arrived and she was in full swing.

 _Hang all the mistletoe, I'm gonna get to know you better: This Christmas._

Cassandra hummed along to the music as she crunched on cereal and marshmallows and turned her attention to her task for the morning.

Jacob hadn't been there when she'd woken up: she assumed he'd gone to the Annex to get in some early-morning research. So, she'd taken the opportunity to start looking for Christmas-card layouts to surprise him with. He'd been so sweet making them the cards last year: now she wanted to be the one to make him smile. As she was about to text Eve and ask her for her opinion, the door opened, bringing in Jacob carrying bags and covered in snow.

Their eyes met and they both immediately froze.

"You were asleep when I left!" Jake exclaimed.

"I woke up." Cassandra stuttered. "I...thought you were at the Annex."

"No I was just running out to…"

Jake's eyes immediately shifted down to the bags in his hands, and Cassandra's followed. There were a few from Nordstrom, and Macy's, and clutched in between two fingers, she eyed a small blue one.

Quickly, Jake shoved the bags behind his back and chuckled nervously. Cassandra rolled her eyes at him, but they quickly moved on as he walked over to the couch.

"What're you working on over here?" he said happily.

"No!" Cassandra exclaimed. Thinking impulsively, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He stumbled and exhaled, and Cassandra bit her lip as she pulled away.

"Tell you what?" Jake said, grabbing her waist. "Why don't you log out of whatever it is there you don't want me to see, and I'll go hide these bags, and we can both pretend none of this ever happened."

Cassandra smiled flirtatiously, her eyes bright and full of love as she looked across at him. Softly this time, she leaned up and kissed him again.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just for being the best boyfriend ever," she said. "And because I love you. And because it's Christmas again and this one's gonna be more amazing and special than any Christmas before because I'm spending it with you."

"But you spent it with me last year." Jake argued, teasing.

"But I love you even more than I did then, even though I didn't think that was possible."

Once again their lips met in a soft dance. Jake smiled and looked down at her before pulling her hands off his middle and starting towards their bedroom.

"Put your PJs back on while you're in there!" Cassandra called, suddenly envisioning a cozy Saturday at home. "I'll get you some Lucky Charms! They're showing _Christmas Magic_ on the Hallmark Channel!"

Jake laughed as he went to hide the gifts he'd bought. He was in love with the most wonderful girl on earth, no doubt. Thinking about the month ahead of them, he knew she was right: This Christmas would be better than anything they'd ever known before.

 _And this Christmas, will be a very special Christmas for me._

 **A/N: I was eating my Christmas Lucky Charms for breakfast this morning and I just figured Cassie would love that to pieces. Also, for those of you who didn't get the reference, "Christmas Magic" is one of Lindy Booth's Christmas movies(Which you should all definitely go watch cause its fantastic.) See you tomorrow with "Mistletoe and Holly". 11 Days Until Season 4!  
**


	3. Mistletoe and Holly

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this is late today! I've had a busy weekend! It's time for the annual decorating day! Enjoy!  
**

 **December 3rd: Mistletoe and Holly**

"Oh by gosh by golly  
It's time for mistletoe and holly"

* * *

It was a chilly Sunday afternoon, and Christmas music was blasting through the annex. The Librarians were all together to decorate, just like they'd been doing for the past three years-despite the original objections of Eve and Jenkins. So much had happened though since that first Christmas when they all barely knew each-other; so much had changed. Now they were a family, and even the old caretaker couldn't help but smile at the merriment…though he put on a stoic face.

Eve hummed along to the music as she tied garland onto the edge of the Library banister.

 _Hark the herald angel sing, glory to the newborn king_

"Well I must be in heaven, because I'm hearing the voice of an angel."

Eve startled and turned around to see Flynn leaning over her shoulder, whispering in her ear. She slapped him in the arm but he simply chuckled. She rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him; no one was like her Librarian.

Nearby, Cassandra and Ezekiel hung ornaments on the tree, laughing at each one and recounting the different stories they each held. Cassandra held up the Rudolph ornament she'd purchased two years ago and wondered what the reindeer was up to. Ezekiel held up an ornament that the LITs had picked out during their excursion to Whoville last Christmas.

"Flynn where's this one from?" Cassandra asked, holding up a fancy snowflake ornament that had caught her eye.

Flynn stopped flirting with Eve for a moment to turn to the redheaded Librarian, but before he could answer, Jenkins had come rushing over from his desk.

"Actually," he said, grabbing the ornament from Cassandra's hand. "That one's mine, thank you."

He quickly hurried off in the direction of his office before he stopped and turned back to the group, now aware of the fact that all eyes were on him.

"It was a gift." he explained. "From Gretchen…and Santa of course."

Jenkins hesitated awkwardly before hurrying out of the room. Ezekiel and Cassandra widened their eyes at each-other before bursting into laughter and continuing to work at the ornaments.

Just then, Jake came into the annex, carrying a bundle of tangled lights.

"Who put away these lights last year?" he complained. "I've been workin' at these knots for 30 minutes and I haven't gotten anywhere. Pretty soon it's gonna be too dark out there to get these up on the roof."

"You've been out there for 30 minutes and you just now came into ask for help?" Eve asked.

"He's too manly to ask for help with the lights." Jones teased, earning laughs from Eve and Flynn, but a growl from Jake and a hard stare from Cassandra.

"Come on," Cassandra said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you."

The two retreated to a spot on the conference table, and Ezekiel preceded to continue hanging the ornaments by himself. Eve and Flynn had moved over to the box of decorations.

"Hey look!" Flynn said dramatically, pulling something out of the box. "Look I got mistletoe!"

He leaned over and tried to kiss Eve, but she leaned away from him teasingly. He tripped forward, and only stopped himself from falling by catching his hand on the table. Eve and the other Librarians laughed, though Cassandra tried to stop herself.

"I'm only kidding Librarian," Eve said, as Flynn had started to blush. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled and bumped her hip, and it took them both a few seconds to remember that there were others in the room.

"You wanna hang this Red?" Eve asked, holding out the mistletoe to Cassandra.

"Ooh!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Yes!"

She ran over to Eve and grabbed the mistletoe, Jake following close behind her with a smile. Cassandra climbed up the step-ladder near the doorway and carefully hung the iconic sprig of mistletoe on the top. Jake grabbed her hand to help her down before they shared a kiss of their own, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. It seemed that for the 2nd year in a row, modesty was not a practice that the Librarians knew how to employ.

"Seriously," Ezekiel complained, still working on the Christmas tree. "You all know I'm still here right?"

Cassandra bit her lip in embarrassment as she pulled away from Jake.

"Don't be such a Scrooge Jones," Jake teased. "I mean, I know he's like the only Christmas character we haven't met, but that's no need to try and mimick him."

"Bah humbug." Ezekiel shot back, as Cassandra held back laughter and Eve and Flynn rolled their eyes.

"Refreshments," Jenkins said, carrying in a tray of hot chocolate and placing it on the conference table. "For all your hard work decorating the annex. Unless of course, if I'm correct in what I've heard, you've all once again given up your tasks in favor of _canoodling_."

"Thank you ," Cassandra said, walking over and grabbing mugs for Jake and herself. She placed a kiss on the old caretaker's cheek before returning to her boyfriend with the hot chocolate.

"This place is really starting to look great," Jake said, looking around the annex. He was sitting on the step ladder with Cassandra perched on his lap.

Everyone nodded and smiled in silent agreement, taking in the decorations. Somehow, the Library got even more magical when it was decorated for Christmas. Jake and Cassandra stole a glance at each-other with a smile, and Eve and Flynn did the same.

"Merry Christmas guys," Jake said, holding up his mug.

"Merry Christmas," everyone replied, raising their own mugs with giant smiles on their faces.

As they sipped their hot chocolate, they all looked at each other, and there was a palpable awareness of just how lucky they were to have each other.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had gone home, Jake and Cassandra were just leaving the Annex. Cassandra was standing in the doorway with her lips pressed tightly together, and her hands held behind her back. Jake came to join her as he swung his jacket on.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Not yet," she flirted. "There's an ornament that we didn't hang."

"The box was empty when I put it awa…" Jake started, but Cassandra cut him off as she pulled out an ornament from her pocket.

Hanging on a string was an ornament portraying two marshmallows smiling in a cup of hot chocolate. The center of the mug read _Jacob and Cassandra: You warm my heart._

Jake smiled and Cassandra started to giggle.

"I bought it when Eve and I went to go pick-up lunch." she explained. "She had to stop at the drugstore to pick something up and I saw it there."

"I love it," Jake said.

"Merry Christmas." Cassandra said.

"Merry Christmas," Jake replied.

Underneath the mistletoe, they shared a quick kiss, before joining hands and walking out the door as Cassandra leaned her head on Jake's shoulder.

 _Fancy ties and granny's pies and folks stealing a kiss or two, as they whisper 'Merry Christmas' to you._

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Have you wondered yet where Melody is? See you tomorrow with Christmas(Baby Please Come Home)!  
**


End file.
